Mystery
by Crazygirl
Summary: Well...I have no way to summarize this sucker, you'll just have to read and find out! ^-^V


Mystery  
Disclaimer:I don't own the DBZ characters, but I do own Botanika, so if you wanna use him, ask me first!  
Warning:There is a lot of out of characterness!  
~*~  


"Hey you guys, howya doin?" Goku said, entering a health spa, where all the others were.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot, you might ruin my tan!!!" a very mad Vegeta said. He was sporting a pair of swimming trunks and a frown the size of Texas.  
  
"Oh be quiet Vegeta! You're ruining everyone else's good time!" shouted #18.  
  
Goku and Goten couldn't stand it anymore, they started smirking, which turned into them both rolling on the floor, laughing out loud.  
  
"Shut up you! Besides, what's so funny?"Vegeta said, with his temper growing even higher.He looked around, uncertain of what he would see. He felt something on his head, so he reached up to grab it, and found a pair of pink bunny ears!  
  
"What the--" Vegeta started, but stopped when he saw everyone looking up in the sky, watching something getting closer...and closer....   
  
"Which one of you is Son Gohan?" asked the creature, landing slowly.  
  
"I am," said Gohan stepping slowly and cautiously forward. "Who and what are you?"  
  
"I am Botanika, one of the few remaining saiyans!" he shouted, while uncurling his tail from around his waist.  
  
"But, I thought there were only four remaining saiyans!" shouted Krillin, unbelievingly.  
  
"There was more, five to be exact, I was never counted. I was seen as a low class warrior, and it did not matted if I survived or not, so I was not sent to any planets." Botanika said. "But enough chit chat, time to fight!" He quickly powered up....somehow passing Super Saiyan 4. "T ime for someone to die!" he said while firing a ki blast at Goku.  
  
"Nooo!" cried Gohan...while attempting to jump in the way of the ki blast, however Goku pushed him out of the way, recieving it, killing him instantly.  
  
"This is far too easy, I shall find other places and people to kill!" Botanika said, flying off.  
  
Gohan quickly ran off, Krillin and the others right behind him. Gohan slowly put his hand to his chest and fired, killing himself.  
  
"Gohan no!" shouted Krillin, fighting back tears.Slowly and sadly they all walked into a big field, just to think. Suddenly, Botanika decides to return right then.  
  
"Go away....you big bully!" shouted Goten.  
  
"Oh wow, I'm so scared!" Botanika said sarcastically.He began to power up a ki blast and directed it at Goten when......a sudden flash of light blinded everyone. When the light faded, they saw Gohan fighting Botanika. "Don't get in my way!" Botanika said, shooting yet another ki blast at Goten...  
  
Gohan quickly jumped in the way, picked up Goten and handed him to Krillin.He slowly smiled, and went to fight him.It did not take him long to soon defeat him.  
  
"But..but....how?I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Krillin.  
  
Gohan just smirked. "I didn't really die, it was an illusion." he said.  
  
"But...what about Goku?" asked Tien.  
  
"He's ok too." replied Gohan.Suddenly there was another flash of light and Goku appeared. THen the entire gang went home to eat dinner.  
  


_Kryptonite  
By: The Better Life  
  
I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there's nothing I can do  
yeah  
  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
I don't really mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
  
If I go crazy then will you still call me superman  
If I'm alive and well  
Will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
You called me strong  
You called me weak  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head  
If not for me than you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground  
  
If I go crazy then will you still call me superman  
If I'm alive and well  
Will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
  
Note:I didn't type the entire song! (I'm too lazy) And this song might not have anyhting to do with the story, at first. But if you think about it, it does.  
_


End file.
